On My Way
by yourvioleteyes
Summary: When Sadie moves to Scotland with her family she doesn't ecpect to meet a family of vampires and fall for their eldest son. What will happen? And who is the girl she keeps dreaming about? Gregory/OC please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story i've ever posted! Yay :D**

**Anyways i would just like to mention that i do not own The Little Vampires or any of the original scharacters except Sadie! **

**I have also written a Twilight Embry/OC story but i'm still in the middle of writing that and i would also like to mention this is not the original story I wrote. If i get good or bad reviews on this one will determine whether or not i post the other version. Remember please review! Thanks!** _~yourvioleteyes~_

* * *

><p>I stared up at the Comet Ataman. It was finally time for the curse to end.<p>

A tall vampire, the leader I presumed, held up a stone jewel. The jewel in the center of the stone began to spin, as he chanted some mysterious words I had never heard. Suddenly a light shot from the comet connecting with the stone. Everyone gasped in either happiness or astonishment.

I looked beside me and saw a teenage vampire wearing old fashion clothes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "This is it" he whispered taking my hand in his.

"Finally, we can be together." He kissed my human hand causing me to blush.

"Vampires!" the voice of a man pierced the stillness of the cliff. I turned in shock and saw rings and torches of fire appearing through the smoke. "Hiya!" the man screamed whipping at his horses. Vampires scattered trying to defend themselves from the men and flames. A young vampire hissed at the oncoming attack but the boy pulled him away from the hunters. I lost him in all the madness.

"Gregory" I screamed fighting against the chaos. I watched as his father attempted to fight back against the leader. The hunter pulled out a large wooden cross and shoved it towards him. I was stuck watching them fight over the stone. If I hadn't been so entranced in their battle I would have noticed the man sneaking up behind me before thrusting a stake through my chest. I fell to my knees as blood poured from my wound. I could faintly hear Gregory's cry of anguish as everything went black.

I screamed and sat up quickly in bed hugging the covers to my now sweat covered body. I heard little yelps and footsteps coming towards my room. I screamed in fright only to see my little brother Tony had tripped over one of my unpacked suitcases. I let out a sigh of relief and got out of bed to help him up.

"Dude, you scared me" I whispered helping him up and over to my bed. "I had another nightmare" he spoke softly cradling into my chest. "Me too" I said hugging him back.

"Hon, are you okay?" my mother asked running into the room to see me and Tony huddled together on my bed. "Let me guess, you both had nightmares?"

"The vampires were back" Tony stated blandly.

"This is ridiculous" my father breathed running a hand through his balding hair. "I've got to get some sleep" he said walking out of the room. Mom stayed behind not sure what to do.

"He can sleep with me" I whispered and she nodded going back to bed.

I pulled the covers back and laid tony down with me. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. "Sadie, do you like this place?"

"It's a big change, for both of us: new house, new country, and new people" I murmured snuggling into Tony's back.

"Hear that?" he asked. "It's the wind" I groggily replied.

"Or the undead" he muttered making me sigh. A sound by the window spooked him but I was too tired to move. "Sadie?" he whispered.

"Tony, if neither of us gets some sleep we'll both be undead." I heard Tony sigh once more before drifting off to sleep.

**TC**

* * *

><p>I woke up to sun streaming through my windows and groaned pulling a pillow over my head. "Get up!" my mother yelled spanking me with a pillow.<p>

"Fine" I growled getting up and pushing her out of the room. "Remember, be ready in an hour!" she sang. "Ok mom" I muttered closing my door. Sighing I walked over to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My long brown hair fell down to almost my bellybutton. My dark reddish-brown eyes had bags and my skin was extremely pale. I grunted at my appearance and hopped into the shower. After a thorough hair washing and body cleansing I got dressed in a long-sleeved white v-neck with dark skinny jeans and black converse. I left my hair down and just applied some light makeup and a black headband. I swept my bangs from my eyes and smiled one last time at the mirror before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Come on guys. You don't want to be late" my mother Dottie yelled ushering us to the car. I stuck a bagel between my teeth and grabbed my backpack before plopping into the front seat. Tony sat in the back staring out the window. Mom blasted this weird techno crap on the radio for most of the drive. "Wave hi to Dad and Lord McCashton" she pointed out the window. Dad waved at us as we drove by but Tony showed no interest. I frowned and just stared at my bagel.

Mom huffed moving a piece of blonde hair from her sparkling blue eyes. "Scotland is beautiful. Isn't it?" she pointed out trying to make conversation. _It's not going to work mom _I thought in my head but I didn't say it aloud. Tony just looked at her. "If you don't have vampires" he muttered before resuming staring out the window.

"And you know we really don't, right?" she countered. _Shut up mom. You're not helping. _"A dream isn't real." This caused me to stiffen remembering my dream. I still didn't understand what it meant.

"I know what a dream is mom!" Tony yelled angrily. I just sat back and stayed quiet through their whole exchange. "Okay, I'm just asking but you know there's no such thing as vampires, right?"

"Mom, you're on the wrong side of the road!" Tony and I yelled at the same time as a tractor came right at us.

"Whoa" she yelped swerving into the right lane. The man cursed at us in his weird Scottish accent. "What did he say?" I asked looking behind me at the man who was now disappearing down the road.

"Everybody talks weird here." Tony sank down in his seat and continued staring out the window.

"Don't worry. Things are going to get better. You're going to meet some new friends soon." I had a feeling deep in my stomach that she was telling the truth.

**TC**

School went by slow. Most of the day was spent either being called a freak or being hit on by Scottish boys. Let's just say I didn't really enjoy it. James McCashton was the biggest pig by far. Everytime I walked by he would pinch or slap my ass or pull on my books so he could ogle at my boobs. If I didn't want to get suspended I would have kicked him in the place the sun doesn't shine.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I got home. Plopping down on the couch I turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Stupid Scotland, there was nothing good on. Just stupid Scottish sitcoms you can't even understand.

I walked upstairs and decided to check on Tony. He was sat at his desk coloring a picture of a red vampire. I had to admit he was good. Artistic abilities seemed to run in our family. Not to sound vain but I was very good at art. A lot of my free time was spent drawing and painting the people from my dreams.

"What are you drawing?" I asked looking over the nine year old's shoulders.

"Vampires but you probably don't care."

"Of course I care. I love vampires. In fact would you like to see some of the sketches I did from my dreams?" He beamed at me "Sure" he squealed. I quickly ran over to my room and fetched my bag.I pulled my sketchbook out of my backpack and handed it to him. He flipped through a few pages before stopping on a picture of a younger vampire. "I recognize him" he whispered.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said and his smile faltered.

"Don't worry Tony" it'll come to you eventually. He smiled and resumed coloring his picture. I sat down on his bed and continued looking at the sketches. I stopped at a sketch of a boy who looked to be about my age. He was obviously a vampire with his fangs and bruising around the eyes. He was wearing old 17th century attire. He was very hot but also kind of mysterious and rebellious looking.

I saw Tony's door open before he did. Dad putted a golf ball over to Tony's desk. He looked up a happy grin appearing on his face.

"Look what I got you" Dad mentioned with way too much enthusiasm. "A golf club" Tony smiled.

"Yeah, a junior set. You know, the game was invented in Scotland."

"But there's no one to play with" Tony muttered sadly. I felt bad for the little dude. I knew how he felt. I didn't have any friends here either. I had to leave them all behind when we moved here from San Francisco.

"Well that's the beauty of golf. You don't need anyone to play with." I face palmed myself. My family was absolutely no help.

"But I want someone to play with!" Tony whined.

"Well then I'll teach you" my father tried.

"You never have time."

"Aw, look Tony. I'm trying here."

"There you are" mom suddenly waltzed into the room. "The babysitter's down stairs."

"What" I yelled while finally getting their attention. Did I mention I was the quiet one in the family? "I can watch him. I'm fourteen now. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my brother."

"Sorry but she's already driven all this way."

"Great" I muttered waltzing out of the room and slamming my door.

"Honey we'll be back later. Be nice to the sitter."

"Okay" I screamed through the door not meaning it. I didn't actually intend on coming out any time soon. Let's just see how this night turns out.


	2. Chapter 2

Man I hated my history teacher. I had to write an essay about a famous noble family from the 17th century and had no idea where to begin. Sighing in defeat I closed my laptop and walked over to the window. The sun was just finally setting and I could make out the faint outline of the moon in the sky. I decided to go check on my brother.

I walked into the room just as the babysitter came out. "Oh honey, I didn't see you there. Where have you been all night? Would you like to come play a board game?" she asked in her weird accent.

"No thanks. I'm just checking on my brother."

"Okay deary, if you want to play a round let me know." Finally she went downstairs to eat our food and watch our TV. Man I hated babysitters.

"What's up squirt?" I asked plopping down on his bed.

"I am lord of the underworld not squirt" he said raising his cape like he was Dracula.

"Okay Little Lord can I stay in here. I'm completely bored."

"Sure" he grinned with the paper fangs hanging from his gums. It took everything I had to stifle a giggle. "You can be the victim. Lie down and pretend to be asleep." I did as he asked and lay down on his bed as if I was dead.

Through cracked eyelids I saw him face the window and raise his arms. "Avoho Intoto" he chanted. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup and smeared some of it on his mouth as if he were a vampire. He leaned over my neck pretending to bite me.

He looked up at a swooshing sound. Setting his ketchup bottle on the desk he walked over to the window. I sat up my hair falling into my lap. Out of the corner I saw something fly into the fireplace. There was a blue flash and then the sound of breathing. Tony moved over so he was staring into the fireplace with me looking over his shoulder. There was a boy in the fireplace! He slapped the back of his head making a sniffing noise. It took me a few seconds to realize he had had the nose of a bat.

"What clan are you from brother? Have the lights gone?" the boy asked raising a hand to cover his eyes.

Tony's mouth opened in shock causing his fake paper fangs to fall out. "Who are you?" Tony asked in a frightened voice. The boy stared at Tony for a few seconds before hissing exposing sharp fangs and piercing red eyes.

"You are not a brother" the boy hissed.

"Well I'm not a sister." Really Tony, that's what you say in this situation.

"You're humans. You're full of blood."

"Tony, backup now" I whispered pulling him away from the kid.

"Gonna keep it that way dude!" He yelled pulling me towards the door. The boy was too fast and jumped on the door in front of us like Spiderman causing me to let out a small shriek of terror.

He hissed at us. I grabbed Tony and hid him behind the desk grabbing the bottle of ketchup as a weapon.

The boy fell off the door landing on the floor with a thud. I slowly approached him with the ketchup bottle raised in defense, Tony right behind me.

"I'm too week" the boy whispered. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" Tony chanted. "Do you need help?"

The vampire boy's face turned up to look at us. His fangs exposed. "What kind of twisted mortal's are you?"

"I know you. I saw you in my dream" said Tony. "I did to" I whispered looking at the little vampire in amazement.

"Must have been a nightmare" he whispered. "It was" agreed Tony. I hit him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he yelled. "Don't be rude."

"I must leave" The boy whispered trying to get up.

"But you can't even walk" I stated trying to help him up. He just shoved me out of the way. "Who needs to walk when I can fly?" He ran over to the balcony jumped off, hovered in the air for a few seconds before plummeting to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I screamed running over to the balcony with Tony right beside me. I looked down and saw the boy splayed out on the ground.

We quietly snuck past the babysitter who was eating our food and watching our Scottish sitcoms! Jerk-lady wasn't even doing her job!

"Dude, are you okay?" Tony asked kneeling beside the boy.

"Do I look it?" he asked in annoyance. A big red truck drove past shining a light around landing on us for a second before disappearing. "Rookery" Rudolf gasped hiding his face. "Do, do you know… where I… can get a cow?"

"If you want a glass of milk" Tony replied. I face palmed myself.

"No not milk, a cow. Hurry" he whispered in pain.

"Tony, go grab your wagon" I yelled pointing towards the old red wagon that lay abandoned in the yard. We helped the boy into the wagon. Tony pulled and I pushed.

After about ten minutes we pulled up to a local cow farm. We helped the boy into the barn.

"You're eyes are getting heavy. You're falling into a deep sleep." He put the cow into some weird trance and bit into the cow's neck. The cow let out a pained moo. "I think I'm gonna hurl" Tony groaned.

"Then go wait outside." I suggested. He nodded and walked out of the barn. After a few more seconds of drinking the cow's blood the boy appeared from behind the cow.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. The vampire kid sat next to me on a pile of hay. "Why are you helping me?" he whispered looking at me with red blue eyes. I smiled at his question. This boy reminded me of a more polite version of Tony.

"Because I'm a big sister, I'd do anything for my brother. In a way you remind me of him."

"I have an older brother about your age but I don't think he cares at all about me or my sister." He looked down at the floor with a sad look to his face.

"I'm sure he does. He may not show it but you're his brother. No matter what, he has to care about you. He just might not express it the way you expect him to." He smiled at me.

My brother's shriek caused me to turn my attention towards the door. The vampire grabbed my hand and flew out the door. "Hang on!" he screamed grabbing my brother right before he got run over by the big red truck.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes to see me and Tony sitting safely on a blimp? "Wow" Tony whispered in amazement.

"Enjoying the view?" The boy asked nonchalantly as if being on a blimp was no big deal.

"Yeah, and thanks dude. You saved my life. That truck was going to splatter me"

"You keep calling me dude. My name is Rudolf."

"Dude is slang like you would call a friend."

"A friend?" he whispered as if the word was foreign to him.

"We did all save each other's lives didn't we?" I said to the two boys.

"Yes we did, friends."

"My name is Tony and this is my sister Sadie."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you" Rudolf said a grin appearing on his face.

"C'mon let's play." Tony giggled. "Yes we play" Rudolf agreed. The two boys started bouncing up and down on the blimp. "My best friend's a vampire!" Tony screamed. "Yeah" Rudolf yelled in happiness. I was so happy Tony had found a friend that I couldn't help but jump with them.

After a while of jumping I stopped. "I think we should get home." I said looking around. I hadn't noticed that we were right near The McCashton's castle.

"How do we get down from here?" Tpny began freaking out.

"We'll fly."

"But we can't fly" I said crouching down next to Tony.

"I got you up here didn't I?" was Rudolf's answer.

"I guess so." I said trying to reassure myself that the young vampire wasn't going to drop me and my brother several hundred feet to our deaths.

"Then stay calm, friends" he smiled exposing pearl white fangs. I still couldn't get over the fact that vampires existed.

"Alright, let's fly." However, Tony still looked unsure. "As long as I'm holding onto you you're fine. Trust me, ready." Tony took the hand he offered and I took the other one.

Soon we were in the air flying over the Scottish countryside. "Woahhhhh" Tony yelled in excitement. "I can't believe were actually flying" I whispered.

"Wow it's great to be a vampire."

"Well, it does have its privileges."

"Hey Tony, look, that's where the party mom and dad went to is at" I said pointing to The McCashton castle.

"Vampires are different than I'd thought they'd be" Tony said as we flew over the rocky shore line.

"Father's seen to that. We're family not fiends. That's why we only drink cow's blood."

This shocked me. "I thought vampires drank human blood" I said.

"We do, but we've got to make do with cows."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because we've been hunted for centuries, we always have to hide. We want to become humans. Not eat them for dinner."

"Do you see what color that car is?" I asked pointing towards a set of headlights heading in the direction of our house.

"Green, man and woman inside, man talking very loudly, waving his hands" said Rudolf.

"Oh no Sadie, our parents! We're in a lot of trouble. Dad's going to kill us."

"Rudolf, can you fly any faster. We need to get home before them." I said pointing towards our large castle home.

"I'm on it" he said speeding up. Rudolf dropped us on Tony's balcony. I ran over to my room quietly shutting my door and quickly changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt ripping the headband from my hair making myself look like I had been sleeping. I heard my parents barge into Tony's room. I could hear the babysitter muttering some inaudible words. I took this as my cue to barge in.

"What is going on here?" I pretended to groggily stumble into Tony's room rubbing fake sleep from my eyes. Did I mention I was an amazing actress?

The babysitter stared at me flabbergasted. "But she, she wasn't here either. I swear, I checked on her and her room was empty."

"I was I the bathroom trying on some of the new clothes my mother got me."

"What about him?" She pointed towards Tony who was pretending to be asleep.

"I sent him to the laundry room to wash a shirt for me since I spilled some iced tea on myself."

The babysitter shook her head in disbelief. Dad began sniffing the air as did mom. That's when I noticed the strange musky scent. I looked up and there was Rudolf perched in the corner of the Tony's ceiling. He made a twirling motion with his finger so I turned around.

"You smell that?" my dad asked. I pretend sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

Dad walked over and shut Tony's window. Mom leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead before giving me a hug and kissing my cheek. Dad patted me on the back and said goodnight. The babysitter followed mom and dad out of the room after I told them I wanted to say goodnight to my brother.

"Tony quicky got out of bed and pulled of his shoes. Rudolf leapt off the ceiling not making a sound. I leaned against Tony's wall too exhausted from the long day to move.

"So are those your parents. They seem nice."

"And tasty" added Tony. Man I worried about this kid.

"No nice. As in very nice" Rudolf replied.

"They have their moments" was all Tony said.

"I suppose I must take my leave." Rudolf sighed walking over towards the window. "I haven't had this much fun with a boy my own age since I really was nine. Thanks dude." He said holding up his hand in a goodbye gesture. "Oh and Sadie" he turned back to me.

"Yes Rudolf?" I asked.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom. Hopefully I'll be able to see that my brother does care."

"No problem Rudy" I smiled. He beamed back at me before staring out the window.

"You can stay if you want." Tony piped up.

"Maybe I should" Rudolf agreed. I could faintly see Rookery's flashing lights outside the window. That guy had one flashy truck. No pun intended.

"Do vampire's always sleep in coffins 'cause that's gonna be a problem."

"As long as the light can't find me" Rudolf said walking over to Tony's toy chest. "This will be excellent."

"Well goodnight boys. I'll see you both tomorrow hopefully. Goodnight Rudolf" I whispered kissing his forehead. I could faintly see a little color going to his cheeks causing me to laugh. "My first kiss" Rudolf whispered in amazement. I smiled and ruffled the little vampire's hair. "Good night Tony" I said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Sades" Tony said turning to help get Rudolf situated for the night.

I walked back to my room quickly brushing my teeth and hopping into bead. "Duhhhhhh" "Duhhhhhhhh!" I heard when I laid down. I giggled and rolled over quickly falling asleep. At least Tony finally had a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I finally updated! i was kind of sad to se ei only got two reviews so please read and reciew! or else i'll stop the story... just kdding! i couldn't stop the story if i wanted to i'm way to into it. However i am pleased to see my Twilight story is a hit. i'll try to update that one soon but its harder to come up with inspriration for that story so i may not update as often. i'm gonna try to foucs only on these two stories for now and mayne throw in a new one later if i get and idea. Anyway i will post links to the characters on my profile if you wanna check em out. ~**yourvioleteyes

* * *

><p>I woke up to sunlight streaming in my room. I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes. I looked over noticing I had forgotten to close my curtains last night. I hopped out of bed quickly making my way over to my large wardrobe. Our house didn't have closets. It instead came with old rickety wardrobes that probably had bats living in them previous to our home invasion.<p>

Thinking of bats reminded me of last night. I quickly scuttled over to Tony's room. He was pulling a striped black and grey striped shirt over his head. "Snazzy shirt kiddo" I said crossing my arms across my chest and leaning against his door.

"Thanks" he said sitting down and beginning to tie his sneakers.

"How's our little houseguest making out?"

"What houseguest?" Mom asked walking into the room with a large stack of pancakes. She was wearing a horribly ugly red Hawaiian shirt. Really, mom? Were living in Scotland and you already have those shirts out. My mom was the exact opposite of fashionable.

I thought quickly to come up with an excuse. "I found a rat crawling around my room last night so Tony put it in a little makeshift cage thing in the basement. My mom shuddered in response. "I don't want you touching those things" mom said pointing a finger at Tony. He glared at me and just shrugged. She sighed letting it go. "Eat your pancakes then get ready for school." With that she walked out the door.

"Thanks Sadie" Tony muttered eating his pancakes.

"Sorry buddy but that's the only thing I could think of" I shrugged plopping down next to him.

"Is Rudolf sleeping?" I whispered peering at the chest.

"I'm trying to but the loud talking isn't helping" he politely said from inside the chest. "Sorry Rudy" I whispered at the chest. I heard a faint chuckle and decided it was time I got ready for school.

I walked the short distance to my room and stared into my large wardrobe which I had left open. Deciding today was a plain day I grabbed a black hoodie and some skinny jeans. I threw them on quickly and added my favorite black converse. I threw my hair into a high ponytail allowing it to cascade down my back. After applying a little makeup I grabbed my backpack and ate breakfast.

Since it was a nice day outside I decided I'd take the road less traveled and ride my bike to school. The high school was connected to the middle and elementary school. However, the high school started an hour later than the elementary school which meant I had to sit around for an hour while Tony sat in school. It was kind of depressing without my brother. We had always been close but ever since we'd moved here we'd relied on each other to keep each other company.

Anyway I was about a mile from the school when I passed a graveyard. It was old. I could tell from the moldy dank smell emanating from the gates as I passed. I stopped for a moment and just stared into the graveyard. I felt a strong pull in my chest to check it out. However, if I did I would be late for school. I decided I'd sneak out tonight while everyone was asleep and check it out. I reluctantly biked away from the gates and continued on my adventure towards school.

I walked in the doors of the ancient building just as the bell signaling homeroom rang. Deciding I didn't care if I was late I walked over to my locker and pulled it open grabbing a couple books from the top shelf.

The locker slammed shut in my face barely missing my hand. I stared in shock at James McCashton who was glaring at me with icy blue eyes. Neatly trimmed mousy hair fell in his face and he glowered at me.

"What do you want asshole?" I asked making my voice as intimidating as I could, although my shortness probably didn't help. I was pretty short, only 5'2 but I didn't care. I wasn't going to put up with this jerk's crap.

"Tell your idiot brother to stop messing with my cousins" he growled at me. His two little brat twin cousins had been bullying my brother ever since we moved to this strange country.

My anger flared instantly. "Well then tell your bratty cousins to leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to them."

"Your brother's a freak" he said in his heavy Scottish accent. "All he does is talk about vampires. You know he kind of reminds me of you" he said with a smug grin.

"One my brother isn't a freak. At least he has an imagination unlike those two twerps you call family. And second of all how can I be the freak when you're the one who talks with the stupid accent." I said mimicking his annoying Scottish accent.

"Talk all you want. Atleast my cousins weren't sent home in trouble with a broken nose." I kicked him in the groin and turned running out the door. I needed to get home and see Tony. How dare those kids make a mockery of him?

I ran over to my bike and hopped on pedaling down the road to my house. After about 20 minutes I reached the door and ran inside plowing up the stairs and into Tony's room. Mom stared up at me in shock taking in my panting breaths and slouching posture.

Mom sighed and turned back to Tony. "I can't believe it, fighting with the McCashton boys of all people."

"They started it" Tony muttered.

"I bet. They're older cousin's an ass" I stated marching over and sitting in Tony's desk chair.

"Sadie!" My mother yelled in disbelief.

I just shrugged. "What? It's true."

She shook her head and turned back to Tony. "Keep still!" she ordered when he turned his head slightly to look at me. "It's still bleeding" she sighed. "Let me get another tissue." As she pulled three tissues out of the box on Tony's chest the lid lifted an inch giving me a glimpse of red eyes. I stared at Rudolf for a second before turning to look back at Tony. Hopefully Mom hadn't seen my eyes wander.

"Now last night you're teacher told me you've been talking an awful lot about monsters. No wonder they keep teasing you." My mother lectured.

"Not monsters, vampires" Tony corrected.

"It's still all the same" she said stuffing another tissue in his nose.

"No it's not" my brother protested.

"You know it's going to be ruff making friends like that."

"I have a friend" Tony said causing my mother to smile.

"You do? What's his name?" she asked enthusiastically. I stole a peek at Tony's chest to see it open another half inch. Rudolf's eyes were in full view now and I could see a look of curiosity in them.

"Rudolf" Tony replied causing a gleam to appear in Rudolf's eyes. He noticed me looking and a very faint blush crept up his cheeks causing him to close the chest slightly.

"Where does he live?" my mother's voice intervened causing me to divert my attention back to her.

"Not far."

"Well what's he like?" she asked.

"He very, very cool." was Tony's reply. I could see a hint of a smile grace his Rudolf's cheeks.

"He's a sweet kid" I decided I'd add.

"Really?" my mom asked. "When did you meet him?"

I pondered for a good excuse. "I noticed him and Tony jumping around in the school yards this morning. Isn't that right Tony?" I said giving him a look to go along with it. He nodded frantically.

My mother appeared to buy my excuse. "I think you should invite him for a sleepover."

"I already did."

Suddenly mom began sniffing the air again. I knew she smelt Rudolf in the room. "There is it again" she muttered as if to herself.

"What?" Tony asked bluntly.

"That smell" she said.

Tony pretend sniffed. "I don't smell anything." I got up and thumped him on the forehead.

"Of course you don't smell anything you have tissues crammed up your nose." I took a seat next to him on the bed. He just rubbed his forehead. I faintly heard the toy chest lid thump shut.

Mom got up and walked out the room. She turned back to me. "I'll let you stay home today since it's a Friday but no more of this running home thing okay." I nodded and she walked back downstairs. I could faintly hear her rattling pot's downstairs.

I looked down at Tony. He looked boredly over at the toy chest. Since it was daytime Rudolf couldn't come out of the chest. I turned back to Tony. "Do you want to help me draw until dad gets home? Maybe he'll take you golfing if you ask. He nodded enthusiastically grabbing his supplies and bringing them into my room. I told him it would probably be a good idea if we let our house guest sleep. Decides it would give me a chance to think of an escape route for my plan tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I had finished my escape plan for tonight. I hadn't noticed before but there was a vine infested wall on the left side of my balcony. I would be able to climb up and down there when I snuck over to the graveyard. The feeling in my stomach was stronger now. I could feel the old cemetery calling me.

I had just finished throwing my sketchbook in my bag when I heard the front door open. My dad must have just gotten home from golfing with Tony. I walked out of my room and into my brother's. He was sitting on his toy chest with the most depressed look on his face.

"Aren't you going to let Rudolf out?" I asked taking a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Rudolf's gone" he whispered as a small tear traveled down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"You do know he has a family right? They were probably worried about him. Imagine how mom, dad, and I would feel if you suddenly went missing overnight? I'm sure he'll be back." Tony smiled and hugged me.

"Why don't you get to bed early? You've had a long day." Tony just nodded and climbed into bed. I tucked him in and kissed his cheeks before going downstairs. Mom and dad were seated at the table doing nothing really. "I put Tony to bed. He looked kind of tired" I said grabbing an apple from the basket in the center of the table.

"Are you sure? I mean he was in such a rush to get home. He kept asking me how long it would be till the sun went down." My dad tended to question things. I got my physical attributes from my dad and my looks from my mom. Tony looked just like our father but had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as our mother. I on the other hand could have passed as my mother's twin if it weren't for having my dad's hypnotizing red brown eyes and sandy brown hair. Mine however had a few blonde streaks in it that were only a few shades lighter than my natural, although it was very thin like my dad's.

"Who knows" I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "Anyway I have a huge history paper due tomorrow so don't bother me for a while ok?" I asked. My parents just nodded telling me to work hard and left me to myself, perfect time to go forth with my plan.

I walked upstairs and audibly closed my door signaling to my parents I was in my room working. I quietly snuck through my window closing it but not locking it. I swung my bag over my shoulder before carefully descending the vine covered wall. Once on the ground I grabbed my bike and silently pedaled off down the road. After about ten minutes I reached the graveyard. I hid my bike amongst the old bushed near the entrance so no one would steal it if they passed by. I walked as quietly as I could through the cemetery until I was near an old mausoleum. Sinking to the ground in front of a tombstone I grabbed my sketchbook and began to draw. After a few moments I finished my drawing. It was of the girl I had seen in my dream. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Her hair was light and fell around her in elegant waves. Her eyes were sharp but held much love and compassion in them. She was wearing a 17th century style dress. However, she looked sad.

A sound nearby caused me to avert my attention from my drawing. I soundlessly put the sketchbook back in my bag and stood up. "Hello?" I called into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Sadie!" I heard someone yell my name before I was tackled to the ground. I stood up brushing the dirt from my clothes. I noticed Tony standing in front of me a smile on his face.

"What the heck are you doing here!" I screeched noticing Rudolf standing a few meters behind him. "You should be in bed."

"What about you? You snuck out didn't you?" A sly grin spread across Tony's face. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Fine" I huffed sitting down on a rock. Tony and Rudolf seated themselves down across from me. "So why are you here?" I asked.

"Rudolf wanted me to tell him about a picture I drew but I made him take me flying first" he said with a grin.

"Of course" I muttered under my breath.

"I could get used to flying" Tony said.

Rudolf sighed in disappointment "so you didn't see the real thing then."

"What thing?" I asked curious.

"The stone of Ataman, It looks like this" he said holding up Tony's drawing.

I looked closely at the drawing. Id dreamt it before! "I've dreamt and drawn that" I said flipping through my sketchbook until I came to the sketch of a beautiful amulet with a red stone in the center. It looked a lot like Tony's but was much more detailed and accurately drawn.

"Me to Sadie, I've dreamt it all: the comet, the amulet. Does it mean something?" Tony asked turning to Rudolf for an answer.

"I can't say. It's a secret."

"Who are we going to tell? Who's going to believe us" I exchanged a sad look with Tony knowing he felt the same way. No one would believe us. We were just freaks in everyone's eyes. Our parents would just think we were making it up.

"Alright" Rudolf said in defeat. "It is the Comet Ataman." Rudolf looked up and we followed his gaze. A red-orange comet could be seen in the night sky heading towards the moon. I remembered it from my dream. "It's the comet of lost souls. It could mean an end to this curse."

"What curse?" asked Tony.

"The curse of being a vampire" was Rudolf's reply. "It is the piece of comet that fell to earth. A great magician made it into an amulet of great power. We lost it 300 years ago to the sea."

"Yes, yes I saw it!' Tony gasped. I hadn't seen that part of the dream. I had been too focused on the dying girl. I flipped through my sketchbook for a second my eyes landing on my latest sketch. Looking at the girl I realized she had been the one to die.

Rudolf's voice caused me to snap out of my thoughts. "My uncle Von tried to catch it. We haven't seen him since. From that night to this our wandering has never ended."

"I'll help you find it. That must be what my dream really means" of course Tony.

"Yes, you're to join our quest. We'll truly be brothers now."

I cleared my throat noisily. I looked at the two boys. "Excuse me but I'm not letting two nine-year old boys run around looking for a magic stone" the boys' faces fell. "Not without me. Count me in" I said with a grin. The boys laughed and ran over hugging me. A screeching sound filled my ears. Rudolf pulled away to look towards the sky.

"Hide, my parents are coming" Rudolf panicked.

"But we're brothers!" Tony protested.

"They don't know that. Go!" I grabbed Tony and ran behind a large crumbling Tombstone. I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from making a noise. Goosebumps raised on my arms as two bats approached. I watched in astonishment as they transformed into people and glided gently to the ground with their arms outstretched. "Mama, Papa!" Rudolf chided running over to his parents. His parents were dressed as if they were from the 1700's. The mother had poofy strawberry blonde buns that looked like she got struck by lightning. The father looked like a typical vampire with slicked back black hair with a few gray strands here and there.

"Rudolf, thank the stars your safe" the mother chanted embracing her young son.

"My son, you must not stray so far again" his father scolded reminding me of our dad with Tony.

"We were afraid that…" his mother started but Rudolf cut her off. "I was only taking the road less traveled."

"Yohoo" a young girl's voice sang. A smaller blonde girl who looked only a year younger than Rudolf sat on a nearby tombstone. He hair was longer than mine reaching far past her waist and was a very light blonde color.

"Anna" Rudolf exclaimed going over and hugging his sister.

"Brother, darling" she said embracing him back. "You're the nervy one" she said pulling back "walking around like some day walker."

"I wish" said Rudolf. He turned back to his father. "So father did you find the stone" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure were on the right path."

"Because you see…" started Rudolf.

"We still have 48 hours" his father interrupted.

"But you see that's…" he tried again.

"I will not fail you" his father announced. I heard a noise behind me but I was too entranced in the family argument to notice it.

"Gregory" Rudolf's mother screamed causing my eyes to widen. I spun around still clutching Tony to me. A teenage vampire stood before us. He hissed intimidated at me. Tony yelped and ran from behind the tombstone leaving me.

"No Gregory, they're my friends" Rudolf yelled pushing him away from me. By this time I had made my way over to Tony and was glaring at him. I looked back at the two boys and nearly choked on my shock. The vampire that attacked us was the same boy from my sketch and dream. He still looked the same from the sketch. His hair was still spiked with random colors in it and he had on the same yellow bee striped shirt, black pants and boots and silvery trench coat.

He glared in our direction but mainly at me. He let a hiss out at the sight of me as if I was a disgrace to him. I growled defensively back at him but this just pissed him off more.

"Mortals" Rudolf's father cried. Tony cringed into mine and Rudolf's sides. I kept my hands steadily on his shoulders in a protective way.

Tony stuttered "I'm Rudolf's friend and he gave me a bite proof guarantee." The father stared at him and then focused on me. I glared at him in return.

"And what about you? Who are you to associate yourself with my son?"

"If you so care to know I am the boy's sister."

The father turned back to Tony and lifted him up by his chin. I yelped and attempted to grab him back but two strong arms encircled my waist restraining me. I kicked and screamed trying to get to Tony but with no such luck. I looked up and saw it was Gregory. I screeched in anger and kicked him in the leg. He didn't even flinch. He just tightened his grip on me nearly cutting off my air. "Don't make me crush you. It would be as easy as snapping a twig." I gave up struggling and just turned to watch the father and Tony.

"You will never be anything to my son. Victim either slave, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend."

"Him and his sister like vampires. And they dream about us." I inwardly thanked Rudolf for defending us but I didn't think it would help. His father looked pretty sure of his desire to chop our heads off and I'm pretty sure his brother would go along with it.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" the girl Anna asked while seductively waving a fan in front of her face. I as well as the boy holding me hostage both groaned.

"And they know about the amulet" Rudolf continued.

"Then they're spies Rookery's knaves." I heard a growl in my ear and tensed. Gregory sensed this and positioned his teeth at my throat as if to bite me. I gulped and tried to get away but he just held onto me tighter cutting off my air. I gasped and struggled harder.

"Gregory ,release her. The girl cannot breathe." I fell to ground gasping for air. I looked up glaring at Gregory. He just punched his fists together. I looked back to the mother.

"Darling, they do not look like spies" she chanted kissing her husband's fingers. "They are if only children. Surely they mean no harm. Right dear." She looked at me for an answer. "Yes ma'am" I nodded my head slowly standing up. My hair had since fallen out of its ponytail and now draped over my shoulders shielding my face.

"And besides, even Rudolf couldn't make up such a story could you sweetheart?" Rudolf put on the most innocent face I had ever seen and shook his head.

"Mortal or not they're just children, but if you insist on eating them go ahead." I gaped at the mother. Tony slowly walked over to me and into my arms.

"I never said I would. It's impossible. Leave I say!" he growled at us.

"But Rudolf…" Tony argued.

"…Should never have befriended you. Leave I say" he yelled baring his fangs in a way that would only scare small children. Tony of course screamed running away from the group of vampires.

"Now look what you did!" I screamed at the vampire more pissed off than ever. The vampire just gaped at me in shock that a mortal girl would actually yell back at him. "Are you happy with yourself huh? You just made a 9 year-old boy pee his pants!"

"Don't think that I won't take my vengeance out on you small mortal child."

"Bring it on" I growled. I was in angry big sister mode now and there was only one thing that could snap me out of my trance now: a fricken vampire hunter barging into everything.

**Hey guys sorry but I felt the need to add a cliffhanger! :P Sorry for taking so long to update I have been so busy you would not believe how much work I've had to do between my job and school. Ill try to update as often as I can and by that I mean every 2, 2 and a half weeks maybe. We'll see on how busy I get. Thanks! I promise I will finish and update this story if it's the last thing I do! :O **_~yourvioleteyes~_


	5. Chapter 5

All of a sudden a man in leather garb carrying a weird stake shooter thingy-mabobber charged onto the scene. "Rookery!" Rudolf's father gasped quickly attempting to hide his family. "Get back!" he cautioned as the vampire hunter began shooting stakes towards us.

"Run, take the family!" he cried as little wooden stakes began to ricochet off the tombstones. The family hid in the shadows. I sat there helplessly as Frederick ordered his family into hiding.

Frederick used himself to shield the others from the raining stakes. "Do your worst" he challenged. Rookery's shooter made a farting noise while simultaneously shooting a stake a mere two feet. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. There behind Rookery stood Tony with the unplugged cord.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead!" Anna announced before being pulled back into the shadows by her mother. Frederick looked pissed and ready to kick vampire hunter ass!

Suddenly Rookery pulled out this glowing neon cross. Where did he get all these weirdo gadgets! Frederick hissed stumbling back as Rookery turned his attention on Tony. "You!" he shouted. By then Frederick had fled the scene leaving my brother and me to fend for ourselves; typical vampires.

Rookery turned his attention on Tony striding over to his small form. He attempted to shove the neon cross in my brother's face but nothing happened.

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" he asked with a weird look on his face. This guy was a bigger moron than I thought. He started chasing Tony up the hill gaining ground fast.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed lunging to my feet and jumping on his back. I pulled on his hair and kicked him as hard as I could. "Run Tony!" I yelled just as the vampire hunter tore me from his back and threw me into a gravestone. I grunted in pain as I heard a cracking noise and a sudden pain tore through my back and shoulders. I squinted my eyes open to glimpse Tony fall through a hole in the ground. I heard Rudolf's voice and felt relief flood my body. Rookery shot a flare down into the cavern. I tried to get up to crawl away but a flare of pain shot through me causing me to collapse back onto the mossy ground. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me away from Rookery.

"Are you okay?" a male English accent flooded my ears. I looked up to see Gregory looking down at me a blank look on his face. I nodded my head relaxing into his arms. They were cold around my shoulders. I listened to his breathing as he maneuvered through the chamber. It looked like a series of tunnels had been carved under the cemetery. There were stone statues carved here and there. Most of the cavern was covered in moss and cobwebs. We walked into an open room with a small dirty fountain in the center.

"Tony!" I gasped leaping from the vampire's cold arms and pulling him away from the older vampire. Tony had been holding onto a pendant dangling from Frederick's neck and they had both had blank gazes. Frederick stared down at Tony in shock as I pulled him away from the vampire. I glanced around nervously at the other vampires in the cavern. Rudolf looked concernedly between me and his father. I snuck a glance at Gregory who was lounging in a faraway corner. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a blank look. However I could see a glimmer of confusion and wonder in his eyes. He met my gaze causing me to quickly look away and I turned my attention back on his father.

"We shared a vision" Frederick gasped in awe.

Freda gazed down at Tony in wonder. I instinctively pulled him closer. "He has sympathy for our kind." "Oh lovely" Anna sighed dreamily.

"Young Von found the stone, and then made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchant ship just as rumor had it" Frederick explained.

"Then he could still be roaming free" Freda added hopefully.

I snuck a glance at Gregory. He stood to the side watching the scene with fascination while simultaneously rubbing his hands together in thought. He must have felt my eyes on him because he cast a sideways glance at me. I blushed and looked away still feeling his eyes on me. Only this time his stare didn't seem blank or threatening. He looked like he was calculating me, trying to figure me out. I dug my hands into Tony's shoulders harder. He looked up at me, confusion written on his features. I just smiled timidly and turned my attention back towards Frederick.

"There was a woman who I'd never seen before. She wore a strange coat of arms. We must find what family she belongs to. Trace her crest" Frederick babbled on.

"I can help!" Tony shouted.

I thrust my hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Tony. Do you have any idea what you might be getting us into" I hissed. He just shrugged.

"It's too risky to involve mortals" said Frederick.

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries" Rudolf interjected.

"This is what comes from contact with mortals; disrespect; insolence! Frederick yelled. I stepped back and hid my face in my hair. To say Frederick's statement wasn't intimidating as well as insulting would be a lie.

"He does have a point" Freda murmured in her soothing voice. I could see Frederick's defenses breaking down.

"All right" he gave in. He looked at us. "Help if you can but do not think to change your minds and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be revealed." he threatened advancing towards us. He backed us up until we both fell onto some steps. Between Tony and the steps the pain in my back erupted causing me to let out a hiss of pain.

"Am I clear" he questioned staring at us. "Yes" I whispered. Tony just nodded his head a multitude of times.

"Good" he stated and walked into another room. Tony hopped off me and tried to help me up.

"Sadie, are you ok? What happened to you? You look like you got hit with Rookery's truck."

"Pretty damn close" I muttered sitting up. I let out another hiss as pain spread like fire through my neck and shoulders.

"Rookery threw her into a headstone. I saw it happen." I looked over to see Gregory standing in the corner, a nervous expression on his face.

"You helped me" I whispered. "Thank you" I said turning my head to hide the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"You don't need to thank me. It wasn't a big deal" he muttered walking out of the room. I let out a sigh.

I got up to follow Rudolf and Tony who had since disappeared from the cavern. "Please wait, dear." I turned to see Freda standing there with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes?" I asked curious as to her intentions.

"I just needed to know that you will get home alright." I smiled slightly at her worry for me. She reminded me of my mother.

"I'll be ok. My bike's out by the gate." She smiled at me. "Okay dear."

I walked through the cemetery. Rookery's truck had long since vanished and Tony and Rudolf were nowhere to be seen. I found my bike among the forever dead bushes and pulled it out. Pain seared through my back with every movement but I managed to free my bike from the bushes' grip without falling over. I was about to climb on when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Gregory standing there holding my bag. I must have forgotten it when Rookery attacked.

"Here" he said holding it out to me. "Thanks" I whispered taking it from him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted back there before Rookery showed up." I looked up at him in shock.

"It's ok. I would have done the same thing if I was you and some dumb mortals suddenly invaded your home."

"I was too harsh on you…" he murmured looking away from me. "And you're not dumb."

"Thanks_"

"Please stop thanking me. I haven't done anything but cause harm to you and my brother's friend. I am not someone you should thank. I am a creature that only causes hurt. So please don't thank me" he said. There was a glint in his eye. Not a malicious one. Just one that said he was serious.

I didn't know what to stay. I was taken aback by his statement. I didn't get this boy… but I wanted to.

"I'll fly you home."

"I can ride" I started but was cut off by his hand gently grabbing my bicep.

"You will kill your back if you attempt to ride that contraption home. I will take you and bring the bike back before morning." I just nodded.

The fly home was silent. I spent my time scouring the scenery. The teen vampire just stared straight ahead, never so much as glancing at me. It wasn't before long that my balcony came into view. I opened the window and let myself back in. I expected Gregory to fly home but instead he just followed me in. He stood in the center of the room not saying anything. His eyes scanned my room from my four-poster bed with white linens, the exposed brick walls, wardrobe and dresser to my easel set up in the corner.

"You paint." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yes" I said sitting on my bed and untying my converse. I tossed them in the corner and lay back loving the way the soft mattress felt against my aching back.

I watched as he began rifling through the stack of fresh paintings in the corner. His eyes shone with curiosity and familiarity as he recognized a lot of his family in them. He pulled one out. It was of him leaning against tree thinking.

"Is this me?" he asked looking back at me. I nodded. He continued to stare at it for a few seconds before setting it back on top of the stack. He made his way over to the window and looked out. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked turning to look back at me.

I moved my head so that I could glance at him. He had an apprehensive look on his face like he was torn between leaving and staying. I shrugged. "If you want…"

A small smile graced his lips. I could barely hold in a gasp. He was so beautiful when he smiled. He didn't look nearly as intimidating or angry. His eyes were blue like Rudolf's and had a similar red ring around the pupil.

"You should sleep. Mortals need sleep" he said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. Sighing I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled out some shorts and a tee shirt and walked into the bathroom. I dressed and brushed my hair in teeth before walking back into the room. Gregory was nowhere to be seen. He must have found a hiding place to sleep for the night. Shrugging I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. I looked at the canopy and gasped. Gregory was clinging to it with ease.

"What are you doing up there?" I whisper yelled not wanting to wake up my parents.

"Sleeping?" he questioned opening one eye.

"Well can you not sleep there? I won't be able to sleep with you staring at me all night."

"Fine" he grumbled falling and landing next to me on the bed as if he were light as air. Well I guess more like dead air.

I felt him shift next to me in the bed. I glanced at him. "Gregory?" I asked.

"Yes?" he turned back to face me.

"What's it like being a vampire; not aging; living in a world of constant night?"

He rolled back over away from me. I thought he wasn't going to answer until he spoke.

"The strength and speed is nice. It's awesome being able to fly and not having to worry about getting hurt because you're virtually indestructible. The not ageing thing was awesome at first… but then it wasn't so awesome when all the people you love got old and died. Your friends, your other family all get married have families and die while you're stuck at age 14. Not really a man and barely a teenager. I miss the sun. I never thought I would when I was younger. I was always paler than normal and constantly got sun burnt from rolling around in the grass for hours. Now it's always dark. It gets kind of depressing."

"I'm sorry" I whispered wishing I hadn't asked.

He rolled over to look at me. "It's okay…" he whispered a forced smile on his face. It held none of the happiness the other one had. "It's who I am. I've accepted it. Why don't you go to sleep? Mortals need sleep."

I nodded. "Goodnight Gregory" I whispered.

"Night Sadie." I rolled over and began to drift off. I felt something cold touch my forehead as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey Guys! So I finally updated. About time I know. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully Gregory and Sadie will begin to become closer. And who is the mystery girl from Sadie's dream? There are going to be many twists to this story. Keep reading. Thanks!**

_**~yourvioleteyes~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so it took me all summer but i finally updated. I am really sorry for the long long wait but i just had no inspiration for this story up until recently. I actually had this chapter written already but it took me a while to get it typed up and posted. Again I am really sorry. I will try to update soon and iapologize if this chapter seems a bit short. It seemed long when i worte it but after looking at it it is a bit short. the next chapter will probably be short as well but will hopfully beposted by next we if not theweek following. Please just bear with me because school juststarted and i am going to be swamped this year because it's my junior year but i am determined to finish this story so please be patient and bear with me. Thamks!**

_~yourvioleteyes~_

* * *

><p>The ground was cold against my feet as I ran through the vast grass of my secret meadow. I fell to the ground in a heap hearing giggling above me. I looked up to see my best friend Gregory lying atop me. I scrunched up my face at him. "You know it's not right to tackle a girl" I huffed brushing the dirt and grass from my dress. My mother would kill me if I came home with stains on my new dress.<p>

The 12 year-old just snickered. "Don't be such a girl Adeline."

"Well sorry for actually being a girl." I emphasized the last part. He just shrugged and looked back up towards the sky. I pushed a strand of blonde hair from my eyes and lay next to him. We remained like that, silently watching the clouds pass by overhead. After a few minutes Gregory turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes meeting my green ones.

"You know my dad wants me to help pick out a bride soon." Sadness overtook me at the thought of him married to some snooty rich aristocrat's daughter. I sometimes forgot the type of background he came from. His parents were aristocrats, well known in our small English town. I had met them several times and they were as nice as can be. However, I also knew they would never approve of my social status and love for their son. My mother was a house wife with four children and my father a farmer. They would never consider me a potential wife for their son no matter how much they liked me.

"Oh" was my only reply.

Gregory turned and looked towards the clouds again. "I told them no" he said.

I turned to face him. "Why?" I asked.

"Simple" he said turning to face me. "I don't want to marry a stranger." I didn't say anything. I just stared back at him. He continued talking. "Besides, I already have someone in mind."

"Who?" I asked the hurt somewhat evident in my voice.

"You" he smiled dimples appearing on his cheeks "my best friend."

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I felt him smile through the kiss. Everything faded into darkness except for the sounds of two giggling children.

I awoke to the sun in my face. "Mom!" I complained pulling the curtain of my four-poster bed closed. "Why must you always open the curtains first thing in the morning?"

"Because…" she drawled "the sun is good for you."

"Not for everyone" I muttered as she walked out the room probably going to torture Tony too.

I flopped off my bed and proceeded to the wardrobe. I pulled open the doors to a violent hiss. I shut them instantly. "Gregory! Why are you in my wardrobe?"

He groaned in pain inside the piece of furniture. "I needed someplace to sleep where the sun wouldn't find me."

"And the chest at the end of my bed wouldn't have worked?" I questioned while closing the curtains.

"I prefer to sleep upside down" he said sliding out of the wardrobe. I just shook my head at him.

I turned to my bed. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. Just draw the curtains and the sun won't shine through." He slowly took a step towards my bed. I could have sworn there was a slight blush on his otherwise pale cheeks.

"Thanks" he murmured drawing the curtains. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans and a navy tank top. After showering I threw my hair into a half-up do and pulled on a grey cardigan to hide the nasty bruises on my shoulders from my tussle with Rookery with my favorite black converse. I applied a small line of black eyeliner with some mascara before walking back into my room. I was stuffing books into my backpack when I heard Gregory's voice behind me. "Let me see your back" he ordered gently pulling the cardigan from my shoulders. He let out a small growl.

I snatched back the cardigan and put it on. "I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did to you" he hissed his eyes turning a bright red. I put my hand on his arm and he calmed down slightly although his rage was still evident in his eyes.

"It's not a big deal. I jumped on his back like Spiderman. Of course he would have thrown me off."

"But a man should never hurt a woman" he argued.

"Gregory, I am fine. Please stop fretting over me." I turned back to my backpack and pulled out my sketchbook. "Here" I said handing him the book.

"What's this for?" he asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's my sketchbook. If you get bored you can draw in it or just look at what's in there. I'm sorry but I don't have much that will entertain a teen vampire."

He smiled at me. It wasn't a cruel or sad smile like I'd seen grace his face since I first met him last night. It was sincere sand showed his appreciation. I couldn't help but feel honored that he graced me with that smile. "Thanks Sadie" he said. I bowed my head trying to hide the blush that spread like wildfire across my cheeks.

I grabbed my backpack and turned for the door. I stopped in the doorway and looked at Gregory one last time over my shoulder. He was sitting on my bed while stifling though my drawings, sketches, and various other doodles. "Hey Greg!" I spoke grabbing his attention. He looked at me with wide confused eyes. I smiled. "Please don't eat my parents while I'm at school." And with that I laughed and skipped downstairs. I could have sworn I'd heard him chuckle in response.

I walked into the kitchen to find Tony sitting at the table, staring into space, and absentmindedly mixing his Frosted Flakes with his spoon. I waltzed over to the cupboard and pulled out a pop tart. "You know…" I commented while leaning against the counter. "You're supposed to eat cereal, not play with it." H shook his head as if woken from a dream. "Oh hey Sadie, I was just thinking about how were supposed to find the crest."

"I didn't see it so I don't know what the crest looked like but I can borrow a book on crests from the school's library."

Tony's face lit up. "Really, that would be great! My dumb teacher has his eye on me so I can't sneak off and get one. Ever since those stupid boys pushed me I've been under lockdown" he muttered taking a bite of his cold cereal.

"Well that's what you get for fighting" I said ruffling his already spiky hair.

"I don't think they'll be bothering me anytime soon" he said with a creepy smile.

"Tony what did you do?" I questioned scowling at the small 4th grader. He seemed to realize his mistake as he froze. "Um… you see I…" the loud beep of my mom's van had him out the door and my clutches in a second. I sighed and picked up my book bag before heading to the car. I would get him later.

**TC**

I walked into the school library just as the lunch bell rang. To save myself the embarrassment of sitting alone during lunch I hid here. I walked over to the librarian's desk and offered her a small smile. She was a small plump woman with round glasses and a lively smile.

"Would you happen to know where I could find a book on Scottish crests?" I asked. She directed me over to a small shelf in the back corner of the library that held historic Scottish books and other things. I strode over to it after thanking the librarian.

I skimmed through at least 12 books before I found one on Scottish crests. It was perfect. I was about to go check it out when I felt someone's breath on my neck.

"Well it looks like I've found your hiding place" James McCashton snickered. "I must say babe…" he said while putting his arm around me. "You couldn't have picked a better place for us to be alone."

I pushed him away before speed walking over to the checkout desk. "Don't be like that" the McCashton pig grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go" I growled tugging my arm free. "You have no right to touch me."

"Oh I believe I do" he countered stepping in front of me. I had to look up at him since he was almost a foot taller than me.

"Why do you think that?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well let's just say…" he whispered in my ear. He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. I wanted to slap him but I didn't seeing as we were in a semi-crowded library. I sinister smile formed on his face. "If you don't do what I say your daddy might find himself out of a job."

My eyes widened in shock. "You bastard" I yelled shoving him away from me. All eyes had turned to stare at us. "How dare you threaten my family!" I hissed pointing an accusing finger at him.

He grabbed my arm. "Shut up! You're drawing a crowd."

"I don't care McCashton! How dare you think you can talk me into being your whore by threatening my family?!" Everyone was staring now. The librarian even had her eyes narrowed at the McCashton boy. He glared at me. I just smirked and walked over to the checkout desk. It was a great day. I got Tony his book and I got to see a jerk get escorted to the principal's office. Now to just find the amulet and restore the vampires back to their mortal glory, no pressure.


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived home I rushed upstairs to Tony's room. When I walked in he was seated on his bed drawing another picture. "What are you doing squirt?" I asked playfully while sitting next to him on the bed.

"Did you get the book?" he asked his eyes shining with excitement.

"I sure did" I said pulling the book from my bag. He squealed in excitement before tackling me in a hug. "Thank you!"

"No problem" I said hugging him back. I loved my brother. I don't know what I'd do without him. "Well I have to go study" I said pulling away from him.

"Ok" he responded and I left him to look through the book. I entered my room to see my sketchbook lying on my bed.

"Gregory!" I called as I entered the room. I picked up the sketchbook. It was opened to the drawing of the mystery girl from my dreams. My door slammed shut behind me. I jumped dropping my book on the floor. Gregory stood in front of the door. He looked angry and an angry vampire was never a good thing. I blinked and he was in front of me, the picture open in his hand. "How do you know about her" he growled.

I calmly took the sketchbook from him and looked at the picture. The mystery girl whose name I'd learned was Adeline stared back at me. Her light hair billowed around her like a curtain blowing in the wind. Her mouth was turned down in a frown as if she was a child who didn't want to have her photo taken. Her eyes were what grabbed me though. Even though they were grey in the sketch I knew they had been green when she was alive. Her eyes held such a seriousness to them it was almost scary. However, they also held such familiarity it was as if she had known me her whole life, which was impossible because she was over 300 years dead.

I looked back up at Gregory. He no longer looked angry. He just looked… sad." I dream about her" I said simply. He looked shocked.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked. I turned and gently sat on the bed clutching the sketchbook to my chest. I waited till he sat next to me on the bed before answering his question.

"The night before we met Rudolf I dreamt of her death" I saw his eyes twitch and a shudder pass through his body out of the corner of my eye. I moved the book so I could look at the girl's picture again. I ran a finger down the curve of her hair. "I drew this in the cemetery before we met actually. I also dreamt of her last night." I looked into his eyes. "I dreamt of the day of your engagement."

His eyes widened for a second before dulling. He looked away and stood up. "That's my favorite memory of her." Then he laughed. Not a funny someone made a joke kind of laugh. No, this was hysteric as if he was about to lose his mind. "She would be so disappointed in me" he whispered.

"She isn't disappointed in you."

He looked back at me, the angry expression once again plastered on his face. "Stop talking about her as if she's alive! She's been dead for…a long time" he said finally starting to calm down.

I put a hand on his face in a calming gesture. "Adeline may be gone physically but her presence is still here. In the dream it was like it was her telling the story and she invited me into her memories. She is still alive in spirit. Don't ever forget that" I whispered. He just looked at me. A lone tear traveled down his cheek. He moved to wipe it away but I beat him to it.

I pulled back and picked up the sketchbook. I tore out the page and handed it to him. "Here" I said. "You should have this. That way when you miss her you can talk to her.

He smiled for the first time since I got home. "Thanks and you know, you remind me a lot of her." I blushed I had a feeling there was more to it that neither of us knew.

**TC**

I walked slowly down the stairs towards the kitchen where the rest of my family were. After the exchange with Gregory it had gotten awkward. I felt bad about his fiancé. I couldn't imagine losing someone I loved like that. However, there was this other feeling forming in my chest. I couldn't tell what it was. Could it be jealousy… maybe?

No! That's ridiculous I thought momentarily stopping. Why would I be jealous of her? It's not like there's anything going on between me and him. Well…maybe there is I mean with the way we've been interacting. There could be something there. No! Stop being ridiculous! I scolded myself. He's a vampire. Why would he want to be with a human? His fiancé was human though… I thought back. Yes but look at how hung up he is over her. I doubt he could even consider going after another girl after that display, the other voice in my head argued back.

I sighed and continued walking down the stairs. I was kidding myself. He would never be interested in me. I wasn't even sure if he considered me a friend.

I walked into the kitchen to find Tony looking through the book, dad working, and mom was making tea. I walked over and sat down at the table across from Toby.

"Afternoon tea; very civilized, very…" she looked up at my brother and father who were both ignoring her. I stifled my giggle by stealing a cup from her. She smiled at me. "So Sadie are there any boys that we should know about?"

I choked coughing on my tea. "You know that James McCashton seems rather fond of you. He's always asking about you. He's a kid I would approve." My father interjected.

I wanted to vomit. "I'd rather be tied to a cactus in the middle of the dessert and be slowly eaten by buzzards than go out with him."

My father gave me a look. He's a charming kid, very polite and quite the gentleman. I think he'd be a great boyfriend for you."

"I think he's an ass who's head is stuck so far up his own behind that he can't walk straight." I said casually taking a sip from my tea. My mother looked astonished, my dad looked like he had angina and my brother, well he hadn't even looked up from his book.

My father cleared his throat. "You really should give him a" I cute my father off.

"There is no way I'd ever go out with him so just drop it okay!" I growled. He just sighed and went back to his work.

"Stags are deer with horns right?" my brother asked. My father looked at him.

"Male deer, yeah, lots of Scottish crests have those" he replied.

My brother's face deflated. "Lots" he said again I think more to himself.

"Yeah, it means they descended from hunters." My brother looked sadly down at the book. I looked across the table at the book. There were tons of crests with stags. Poor Tony, this would be really hard and we only had a few hours before we were to go meet with the rest of the Sackville-Baggs.

"So tell me why so interested in crests all of a sudden" my mother questioned reaching across the table to get a better look at the book.

"It's sort of…" my brother started looking for an excuse.

"Let me guess, another one of your new hobbies?" I suggested taking a sip from my tea.

He sent me a quick grateful smile. "Yeah that" he said turning back to our mother.

"Tony" my mother drawled. Oh no, this couldn't be good. "What are you really up to?"

I was about to interject but my father beat me to it. "McCashton has stags on his crest, see?" my father said handing Tony a piece of paper. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew we'd found the right crest.

"Can I have this?" he eagerly asked my dad who wasn't even paying attention.

"Sure, go ahead" he said not even looking up from his work.

"And Dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow?" Tony asked. This got my dad to look up.

He thought about it for a second before replying. "Uh yeah, it Saturday, why?" he questioned.

"To check out your new project" Tony said happily. My dad smiled. I could tell that this had made him really happy. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face to. My mother looked happy as well.

"Great" my dad said. My mom smiled into her tea.

"Will Lord McCashton be there?" Tony asked.

"He lives there buddy."

"But don't let that stop you" my mother added.

"I won't" my brother said before rushing out of the room. My mother called after him but he didn't stop. I chuckled at his antics.

"Hey Dad, can I come to work with you to? You know, to look after Tony."

"Sure, why not?" my father agreed.

My mother turned to look at me. "So why is Tony so obsessed with crests all of a sudden?"

I shrugged. "Beats me" I lied taking another sip from my drink.

"Well, be proud he finally has an interest in something normal" my father said while fishing another paper from his bag. "There's enough weirdness going on around here. No wonder he's having nightmares."

"What do you mean?" my mother asked.

"At my presentation, a guy interrupted today. The guy claimed the village was infested by vampires."

"You're making that up. What guy?" my mom yelled after my dad as he left the room.

"His name is Rookery. He's a total psycho. He drives around in this huge flashy red truck and calls everyone vampires. I swear he's almost run over my twice on my way to school." The last part was a lie, however he had tried to run Tony over and he had thrown me into a gravestone so the lie was acceptable I would say.

"Great, exactly what we need; a wacko running around and filling Tony's head with nonsense. And no more riding your bike to school." She ordered. I shrugged and got up, put my cup in the sink and headed upstairs.

I walked into Tony's room and quietly shut his door. He was sitting at his desk looking at the paper with the crest. "Okay, so here's the plan" I said sitting down on his bed. He looked up at me listening intently. "I'm going to sneak out in a little while and get to the cemetery early to keep an eye on Rookery. If mom and dad ask I'm working on homework and I don't want to be interrupted. Wait till after they tuck you in and go to bed to sneak out towards the graveyard. We'll show them the crest when you get there."

"Good idea" he said smiling and showing off his small teeth. I ruffled his spikey blonde hair. I must admit that I had the most adorable brother ever. No wonder Anna was charmed by him.

After chatting with him for a bit I walked back into my room. By now it had gotten dark. My balcony window was open causing the curtains to flutter from the breeze. I went over and shut it. I was sad that Gregory had left but I knew I'd see him tonight. I turned around and looked at my bed. Placed on my pillow was a folded piece of paper with my name scribbled on it in bad cursive.

I opened it up and knew instantly it was from Gregory. I smiled and read the letter.

**Dear Sadie,**

** Thank you for helping me to get over Adeline. I have been unable to let her go for a very long time and it has only brought me pain. I can now set her free and move on with my undead life. Thank you. I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. There is something I must tell you but I cannot say it now. I have a few suspicions but I will not voice them at this time. I will see you soon. **

** Gregory **

**P.S. Please wear this. It was Adeline's. I want you to have it and I think she would too. I have held onto it for far too long and it needs a new home. I wouldn't be giving this to you if I did not trust you so please take care of it.**

I looked down at the bed. I hadn't noticed the necklace that had been hidden inside the letter. I picked it up and looked at it. It had a long gold chain with a large round emerald pendent attached to the end. I gasped in shock at how beautiful it was. I couldn't believe he would give me this. Especially since this was hers. I didn't realize how much I had helped him.

I touched the emerald between my fingers and suddenly the scene changed. I looked around. I was in a large room full of dancing people in 17th century attire. It looked like a party. I looked down at my body and was shocked. I was in an elegant old fashion cream dress with a tight bodice and full skirt. I looked like royalty.

I felt eyes on me and turned around. There stood a slightly younger, human Gregory. He was dressed very well for a boy of his time. He held out his hand for me and I took it, staring happily into his large baby blue eyes. His dark hair was neatly combed back and was missing the spikes and different colors I was so used to. He touched my blonde hair which was pinned up out of my face. "I prefer it down" he said before grabbing my hand and leading me out onto the floor. As we danced I leaned my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating through his shirt and oh how I loved the sound.

He moved his head back and looked at me. I stared up into his beautiful eyes and captured his lips in a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and let out a breath. "I am so happy that you are to be my wife. There is no other girl I'd rather it be." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long golden chain with an emerald pendent attached. I stared at it in wonder. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever laid eyes on.

He grinned at seeing my reaction. "It's an engagement present. I thought it would match your eyes."

He placed the pendent around my neck and I softly touched it. I looked back up at him. "I love it" I whispered pulling his head down in a kiss.

I heard cheering and looked around a huge smile on my face. All of the guests came and congratulated us. This was the happiest moment of my life before she ruined everything.

I gasped as my vision returned to normal. I had grabbed the post of my bed to keep from falling over. I examined the necklace in my hand. I finally realized everything. "I'm Adeline."

**Hey Guys! I've finally updated! Yay! So the plot thickens. Sadie has finally realized that she is the reincarnation of Adeline and now must find a way to break it to Gregory. That'll be interesting. OK so i love thischapter and worked really hard on it. You have probably noticed that alot of the movie scenes i do not change much at all except to add her in a bit and that is because i love this movie so i do not want to change it drastically. I aslo will be posting shorter chapters just because they are faster and quicker to update. I also will probably only be updating once or twice a month because i am wicked busy and only have time to write on Sundays. Please review this story. I have most of the rest pretty much mapped outin my mind but if you have any suggestions or ideas or if theres just something you may want to see happen you can mantion that in the reviews. I read them all so i will see them. I do not guarantee that i will adhereto your suggestions but i may so if theres something you want to happen just mention it in a review. Thanks! I love you guys. Also i am probably going to stop Can't Be Tamed for a while. I have no inspiration and am stuck on that one. If you do not want me to quit on that one please review on that story and let me know. If you guys love that story i will try to update it. I definately plan on finishing this story and may even write a sequal for On MyWay. I don't know. Please read and review and just let me in on some of your ideas and opinions. Thanks! I love you guys!**

**Toodles!**

_**~yourvioleteyes~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! Please don't try to kill me for not uploading in so long. This chapter was really long and it took me forever to type. When they said your junior year was the busiest they were not kidding. I have been so busy and have had barely any time to sit down and write that i kind of gaveup for a while. I finally just finished this so i'm going to post it. I don't know when i will update again. I will try to upload again soon but I'm not making any promises. The good news is there will only be 2 more chapters until i am finished with this story, althoguh i am kind of sad about that. If at the end you guys want a sequal pst a review and i will do my best. I already have some ideas but i'm not going to post one unless you guys want one. Sorry if there are alot of gramatical errors but i typed this pretty fast because i really want to get it posted. Thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoy this chapter because i really like it. Please favorite this story and review! I love you guys! _~yourvioleteyes~_**

Chapter 8:

I silently shut my window and climbed down the side of my vine infested home. The sun had finally set casting darkness across the sky. I jumped to the ground, grabbed my bike and pedaled swiftly towards the graveyard. As I pulled up I spotted Rookery's red truck crawling slowly up the road. I quickly took cover in a bush. The truck slowed down before pulling into the cemetery's old rusted gates. Slowly I inched my way over to the gates. I waited until he had walked deeper into the cemetery to follow him. I crept silently after him keeping to the shadows. Was this how vampires felt when they followed people?

Rookery stopped at the hole Tony fell through the other night. I hid behind a nearby tombstone and watched. It felt like forever as he set up some weird contraption thing. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. I felt something tickle my foot and slowly looked down. I gasped when I noticed a large rat crawling around legs. I covered my mouth quickly and kicked it away. Rookery stood up and walked in my direction. I squeezed closer between the stone and the bush I was hiding behind. He stopped half a foot away from the stone. I prayed internally that he couldn't hear my heart beating.

"Hey! What are you doing here again?" I heard coming from a guy with a thick Scottish accent. Rookery turned and walked towards the voice's owner. I slowly peered over the gravestone. Rookery was talking to some disheveled old guy on a bicycle. Who rides a bicycle through a graveyard at night? Oh wait… I do… hehe nevermind…

I watched them for a while as they conversed. I couldn't hear that much of their conversation so I slowly moved closer until I was within hearing distance.

"I've got no family, no one to be with, just me and all these dead people" the old man stated with a huff.

"I'll drink to that" Rookery said holding up a glass. "To dead people" Rookery said with a toast. These guys really do not have lives… although I'm the one stalking them so I guess I don't either. "And to the living dead" Rookery added. The cemetery keeper just stared at him as if he were bonkers.

"Aw c'mon, you're either alive or dead. There ain't no in-between pal" the guy muttered.

Rookery leaned closer to the guy. "Unless you're a vampire" he whispered. I leaned closer trying to hear their conversation better.

"Vampires" the cemetery keeper said with a creepy laugh. "You must be joking."

"I knew you'd laugh. If only that were true but we've been hunting them for over 400 years."

"That long?" the guy said with a dumb look on his face. This guy was either stupid or really gullible.

"It's the family business you might say."

The man focused his attention on a chain around Rookery's neck. "For a hunter you wear an awful lot of jewelry" he commented reaching for the chain around Rookery's neck. Rookery pulled back blocking the man with his hand.

"This thing…" he pulled the chain out of his jacket. It looked exactly like Frederick's. "The vampires have one just like it, but with one small difference. "Theirs is designed to help them. This is designed to send them straight to hell. All I need is the stone and the magic is complete" he said.

The cemetery keeper laughed nervously. "Now that's magic" he said.

Rookery leaned in close to the guy's face. "There's a whole other world out there, if you just know how to look for it" he said with a wink. The guy nodded in awe. I shifted my leg to move forward and I stepped on a twig. I ducked behind the bush I was hiding behind. Rookery's head snapped up and he looked around. "What was that?" he hissed standing from his position by a nearby tree. He grabbed a flashlight and aimed it at the hole. He and the man approached it shining the beam around as they did so. I ducked again just before it swept over my bush.

"Oh, we're in luck" Rookery stated pulling the guy up to his contraption.

The cemetery keeper stared at it in a mix of shock and awe. "What is this? This wasn't here yesterday."

"This, oh yeah, yeah I built this. I'll explain it later" Rookery said while shining the light into the hole.

"Now, must've gone down here" he muttered to himself. "I'm going after it."

"Wait!" the grave's keeper yelled. He grabbed his coat and attempted to look brave. "It's my graveyard, my job. I'll do it." Is this guy an idiot? Yes I think so.

"Well, if you insist" Rookery agreed. "But take this safety line."

"Not that I'll need it" the man interjected. Rookery hooked the guy up with a rope until he was dangling from the contraption.

"Here you are" Rookery said handing the man the flashlight. "Down we go."

"Down I go" the man said with his creepy laugh.

"Oh no" I whispered. Rookery was fishing for vampires… with live bait. I dashed from my spot towards the closest entrance. I rushed into the tunnels not really paying attention to where I was going. I snuck quietly until I spotted Gregory creeping up on the guy. He jumped the guy from behind attaching his fangs into his neck. "No! Gregory!" I yelled running after him. The line attached on the man began pulling him backwards. Gregory chased after him ignoring my pleas for him to stop. It was like he was in some kind of blood-thirsty trance. "Rudolph!" I yelled grabbing onto Gregory's legs. Gregory had a hold on the cemetery keeper and was in a tug of war with Rookery over the man's body. He kicked me causing me to fly backwards into a pillar. I let out a shriek as I made contact with the wall, my back exploding in pain.

"Let go Gregory! Let go! It's a trap!" Rudolph yelled tugging on his legs. "Gregory, Let go!" He tugged hard on Gregory's leg and they both fell in a heap to the ground. I huddled behind the pillar afraid to go closer. This wasn't the Gregory I knew. This bloodthirsty, uncontrollable Gregory scared me.

Frederick rounded the corner followed by Frida and Anna and he did not look happy. "You bit him!" Frederick yelled.

"Just a taste" Gregory said casually walking around the room.

"Was it worth betraying your family?" Frederick growled.

Gregory stopped and turned to his father. "Well you're the traitor, forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods. But you've turned us into cowards, sulking around our holes like worms!"

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight back!" Gregory yelled. "Make these mortal's blood run cold!" I watched in shock as Gregory and his father argued. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I grasped the emerald pendent around my neck.

"You could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it" Frederick stated.

"Better a stake than this prison!" Gregory yelled in frustration.

"You think me oblivious?" Frederick argued.

"What does it matter to you what I think or if I think?"

"It matters greatly. I feel you're sting."

"You are Frederick the Great. You feel nothing!" Gregory cried. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Suddenly the cave lit up in a bright flash of light. The vampire screamed and cried. Their skin began to smoke as they were burned from the brightness.

"Run!" Frederick yelled covering them with his cape. I ran out from my hiding spot and made eye contact with Gregory. His eyes held such agonizing pain and they were still shrieking. I spotted the giant light that Rookery had lowered into the crypt. Tony ran through an entrance on the opposite side of me.

"Tony! Throw that rock!" I screamed pointing towards a large stone at his feet. He chucked it at the light causing it to shatter. I sighed in relief and looked towards the vampires. Frederick's body was wafting smoke and he looked like he was about to collapse in on himself.

"My hero" Anna cooed towards Tony. Tony ran over to me. I hugged him and shook his hair. Anna held Frederick in her arms and they all gathered around him except for Gregory who stood to the side refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"I found out about the code of arms. It's lord McCashton's, my father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house." Tony said. Frederick just stared tiredly at him. "Did you hear me sir?"

"You barely saved my life" he said quietly.

"He's very, very weak." Frida said softly.

"I know just what you need" Tony said with a grin.

"I think we're going to need a bigger wagon" I said under my breath.

"I'll help to carry father." I looked at Gregory. He had stepped out of the shadows and was now standing beside his mother. He looked at me but I looked away. I couldn't look at him after what just happened.

"C'mon Tony" I whispered tugging the boy towards the entrance.

"What about Frederick?" he said trying to tug back on me.

"He has three super strong vampire children that can fly. He'll be fine."

"Sadie wait" Gregory begged behind me. I stopped but didn't look behind me.

"You should help your dad. Let's go Tony." We left the crypt and headed to the bush were I hid my bike. Tony stood on the back as I peddled down the road towards the farm. I tossed my bike on the grass and went to open the barn doors. We waited for the Sackville-Baggs. Anna and Rudolf helped their father to a cow. Frida dragged Gregory inside on a leash and straightjacket. He had a muzzle on but it was raised so he could drink. He tried to meet my eyes as he passed but I looked away. They drank their fill and then rested for a minute by the hay.

"Now I must find a place to hide you children" Frederick said.

"You can stay at our house!" Tony yelled enthusiastically. I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Tony!" I hissed. "We can't just hide a family of vampires in our house!" He pulled himself out of my grasp.

"You let Gregory stay in your room!" he stated loudly. I blushed and looked at Frida guiltily. She gave Gregory a disapproving look to which he just shrugged.

"We need darkness, dankness, and decay" Frederick said not seeming to care about Tony's outburst.

"Then you need our cellar!" Tony stated happily. I face palmed myself and walked outside. I grabbed my bike. Tony hopped onto the back and the vampires flew behind us. We snuck the vampires I through the back door. The basement door screeched as I opened it causing me to flinch. Tony led the vampires down into the basement and I followed behind. Our cellar, which I'm pretty sure was once used as a torture chamber, was full of old junk we had found in the house before we moved in. We had refurbished some of it but the rest we just left down here. It was pretty freaky down here if I must say so although the vampire's seemed to love it.

"I'm sorry it's…"

"Perfect" Frida whispered cutting off Tony's apology.

"Tony you should go upstairs, its way past your bedtime." I nudged him towards the stairs.

"Have a good day's sleep and don't worry I'm on it" he said to Rudolf.

"On what dear?" Frida asked, her face contorted in confusion.

"Finding the amulet mother, that's how we kid's talk today" Rudolf stated.

"Oh" Frida said although I could tell she didn't really understand.

"Bye dude."

"Bye dude" the boys said and fist bumping. I laughed at how adorable they were. Tony closed the lid to the box Rudolf was sleeping in before heading upstairs. Frida settled in a chair besides her husband. Anna and Gregory had hidden themselves away in some weird box thingies.

I turned to the adult vampire. "If you guys need anything my bedroom is the second door on the right. If you're hungry I'm pretty sure there are some rats running around so please do not eat my parents" I said with a grin. Frida smiled at me. "And don't worry. We will find the stone for you guys. I promise."

"Thank you dear. You and your brother really are angels. You are doing so much for us. How can we repay you?"

"I'll think of something later." I said with a wink. "Have a good sleep." I turned and headed upstairs. I walked by my brother's room and nearly ran into my dad.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered.

"I was thirsty" I lied.

"Why are you in your clothes?"

"I've been up working on homework all night. Don't you want me to get good grades?"

"You were up most the night on a Friday doing homework?" He looked skeptical.

"Yep" I said with a shrug.

"Okay goodnight" he said walking back to his room. I laughed at how easy it was to mess with my dad.

I walked into my bathroom and changed into an oversized sweatshirt and some yoga pants. I grabbed my brush and lay down on my bed. I pulled the brush through my long brown hair deep in thought. So much had happened today. I finally made a breakthrough with Gregory only to have him turn into a bloodthirsty monster. Also I'm the reincarnation of his dead fiancé. That's a lot to handle in one night. I took off my pendent and set it on my nightstand. I pulled myself under the covers and turned out the light. Right when I was about to fall asleep I heard my door creak open. I stiffened as the door closed and light, almost non-existent footsteps approached my bed. I felt ghost-like fingers begin to run themselves through my hair.

"Sadie, please talk to me" Gregory whispered. I rolled over to look him in the eyes.

"Why did you attack that guy Gregory? I thought you wanted to be more human. I thought you were different." I whispered a tear running down my face.

He tried to rub it away with his finger but I flinched away from him. "Please don't be scared of me" he pleaded.

"I was there Gregory. I tried to get you to stop and you kicked me into a wall. You refused to listen to me. Don't you understand how frightened I was?"

"Sadie I'm a vampire. I hunt humans. The others might have amazing self-control but I don't. After I lost Adeline and we were stuck as vampires I went crazy hunting humans. I killed people just for the heck of it. I did it to cover the agony I felt towards losing not just the love of my life but also my life. I've been getting better but sometimes I can't control myself. It's who I am Sadie. That's why I need you. You're the only person that can keep me from hurting people. I know Adeline would want me to be happy and you make me happy. Please Sadie, I can't be alone anymore." I stared at the vampire in shock. He had just confessed his need to have me in his life. I still couldn't bring myself to tell him I was her but that didn't mean I couldn't answer for her.

I took a deep breath. "You're right. She would want you to be happy and I want to be happy with you" I whispered.

He pulled me into an embrace. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him and inhaled his scent. He still smelled the same as I remembered but a bit earthier. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "We will find the stone I promise." He smiled and we laid there on my bed for a while.

"Sadie" he whispered. I sleepily opened an eye to look at him. His blue-red eyes stared back at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If anything happens to you I want you to whisper my name. I will come looking for you no matter where you are or what happens."

"Gregory nothing is going to happen." I tried reassuring him.

"Just please give me your word. I have a bad feeling."

"I promise I will call for you if anything happens" I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead before standing up.

"I must return to my family before my mother wakes up and finds me out of that horrendous contraption she insists locking me up in."

"How did you get out?" I asked curiously. I hadn't actually thought of that when he came up here.

He smirked, a cocky grin on his pale face. "I have my ways. Goodnight Sadie." He ran his hand along my cheek before turning and heading out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the basement door close. I smiled before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an even longer day…


End file.
